fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Nightmare (Five Deadly Nights)
Summary All of your fears, your hates, your deepest secrets belong in the one being known only as Nightmare. Known as the "Cauldron of Fear", it's one object is to destroy all of reality. Appearance As in the picture, though much darker in tone. Personality He's a very smart yet easy to anger being. He won't mind playing dirty in a fight. He usually likes to laugh at those who fail a lot, though doesn't like to be cheated. He has it as a testament. It states, "Thou who cheats me shan't live." Personal Statistics Alignment: Chaotic Evil Name: Nightmare Origin: Five Deadly Nights Gender: Male Age: As old as fear Classification: Dream Demon Date of Birth: Unknown * Zodiac/Horoscope: None Birthplace: The Void Weight: Unknown Height: Unknown Likes: Power, winning, laughing at fools Dislikes: Cheaters Eye Color: Red Hair Color: None Hobbies: Winning fights, taking souls, scaring others Values: Power, fear Martial Status: None Status: Alive Affiliation: None Previous Affiliation: None Themes: GAME OVER Combat Statistics Tier: Varies from 4-B to 2-A | 1-A Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1, 3, and 9), Regeneration (High-Godly), Reactive Evolution, Adaptation (Quickly adapts to whatever the foe throws at him), Genius Intelligence, Resurrection (Can die and revive at will), Duplication (Can become separate entities if split into equal pieces. Showed this in his fight against Felix), Biological Manipulation, Reality Warping, Power Absorption (Can touch beings and take away the powers from them.), Berserk Mode (Can enter a "Rage State" where it blindly attacks the closest living target), Disease Manipulation (Can instantly inflict diseases), Dimensional Travel, Size Manipulation, Shapeshifting (Can change into whatever in order to instill fear into the foe.), Acausality (Type 5), Mind Manipulation (Can release radio waves making people forget entire concepts), Possible Higher-Dimensional Manipulation (Escaped from the higher-dimensional Deadlands through its own power), Resistance to Crystallization, Mind Manipulation, Poison, Absorption, Incineration, Radiation, Fear, Possession, Matter Manipulation (On a quantic level), Transmutation, Reality Warping, Plot Manipulation, Power Nullification, Conceptual Manipulation and Existence Erasure, Magic, BFR, Gravity Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Physics Manipulation (Up to severe changes in the fundamental forces), Time Manipulation (Controls time itself), Time Stop, Time Travel, Spatial Manipulation (Controls space), Inter-universal travel, Matter Manipulation (Controls matter), Durability Negation (Via Disintegration and many other powers), Technology Manipulation, Astral Projection, Portal Creation, Forcefield Creation (Demonstrated many times), Teleportation, Body Control, Transmutation (Transformed a person into a book. Transformed a tree into a tentacle and a utility pole into disembodied leg. Transformed six people into banners with a snap of his fingers), Petrification (Turned multiple people into statues. Turned God into silver), Summoning, Darkness Manipulation (Stalked many as a shadow), Chaos Manipulation, Life Manipulation, Causality Manipulation, Physics Manipulation, Law Manipulation, Rage Power, Destruction, Power Nullification and Resistance to all his offensives | Same as before, with Plot Manipulation, Corrosion Inducement, Regeneration (True-Godly), Immortality (Type 10) Attack Potency: Varies from Solar System Level '(Was able to destroy the solar system. Scales to The Stranger.) to '''Multiverse Level+ '(There are an infinite amount of leaves on the Tree of Omniscience. Nightmare is able to tear off and crumple each leaf casually. Each leaf is a universe.) | 'Outerverse Level '(Can rewrite all of FNAF, meaning reality as well. All of this while casual. He is called to be googleplex times above HOSTLESS.) 'Speed: '''Immesurable | Omnipresent 'Lifting Strength: 'Unknown | Unknown 'Striking Strength: Varies from Solar System Class to Multiverse Class+ | Outerverse Class Durability: Varies from Solar System Level to Multiverse Level+ | Outerverse Level '(Can take hits from beings on his level easily.) 'Stamina: Infinite | Irrelevant Range: Omnidirectional Standard Equipment: 'Claws, size, hat, stomach 'Intelligence: 'Very smart. Can make master plans in a whim. Knows all but the thought of no fears. '''Weaknesses: '''Not being feared. 'Feats: *Killed God by turning him into silver *Was able to terrify Kyle *Haunted beings like Godzilla and Cthulhu in their slumber *Was able to kill Death (somehow) Key: Avatars | Nightmare Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Omnimalevolent Characters Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Adaptation Users Category:Geniuses Category:Resurrection Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Biology Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Power Absorption Users Category:Berserkers Category:Disease Users Category:Size Shifters Category:Shapeshifters Category:Acausal Characters Category:Mind Manipulators Category:Higher Dimensional Beings Category:Magic Users Category:BFR Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Death Users Category:Physics Users Category:Time Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Space Users Category:Matter Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Technology Users Category:Astral Projection Users Category:Portal Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Petrification Users Category:Summoners Category:Darkness Users Category:Chaos Users Category:Life Users Category:Rage Users Category:Destruction Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Plot Users Category:Corrosion Users Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 1